


VID - That Time

by kiki_miserychic



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Ethics, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Eleanor Shellstrop is basically human garbage.





	VID - That Time

**vid title:** That Time  
**music:** Regina Spektor  
**source:** The Good Place  
**duration:** 2:39  
**notes:** Made for 2018.  
**summary:** Eleanor Shellstrop is basically human garbage.  
**content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)

 **download:** [streaming video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-BZutzl8Kk)  
[125mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mzkyi9d7alplal5/%5B2018_There_to_Here%5Dkiki_miserychic-That_Time.m4v/file)  
[ao3]()

_Hey remember the time when I found a human tooth down on Delancey_  
Hey remember that time when we decided to kiss anywhere except the mouth  
Hey remember that time when my favorite colors was pink and green  
Hey remember that month when I only ate boxes of tangerines  
So cheap and juicy, tangerines 

_Hey remember that time when I would only read Shakespeare_  
Hey remember that other time when I would only read the backs of cereal boxes  
Hey remember that time I tried to save a pigeon with a broken wing  
A street cat got him by morning and I had to bury pieces of his body in my building's playground  
I thought I was going to be sick, I thought I was going to be sick 

_Hey remember that time when I would only smoke Parliaments_  
Hey remember that time when I would only smoke Marlboros  
Hey remember that time when I would only smoke Camels  
Hey remember that time when I was broke  
I didn't care I just bummed from my friends  
Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum... 

_Hey remember that time when you od'ed_  
Hey remember that other time when you od'ed for the second time  
Well in the waiting room while waiting for news of you I hallucinated I could read your mind  
And I was on a lot of shit too but what I saw, man, I tell you it was freaky, freaky  



End file.
